Successors of Vongola
by Loumaria
Summary: The 11th generation of Vongola? Tsuna's child of course! But what is if he has two, if he has left them a long time ago? And what is this, he is a baby? Well, he is coming home to teach his children.
1. Prologue

This is my first story. Advice is welcome, but in the moment please no flaming, because this story is unbetaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Prologue

An office. A meeting. An infant behind the desk. A man, his face covered from shadows, sitting on the other side of the desk. What a bizarre setting, but not surprising. They were Mafia after all."Are you sure of this, Decimo-sama? ", the man asked. The infant answered:"There is no need to call me 'Decimo', External Advisor and yes, I am sure. If I had another choice I would choose someone else, but they are the only heirs." "Tsuna-sama, before you go please look at their files once more, you haven't seen them in years" With that the External Advisor handed some papers to the infant, Tsuna. Tsuna looked at the papers:

On the first paper was the picture of a boy with spiky brownish-blond hair, laughing into the camera.

Name: Aoi Sawada

Age: 13

Birth date: 21st of May

Blood Group: AB

Family:

Mother: Kyoko Sawada (Sasagawa)

Father: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, Sky Arcobaleno

Uncle: Ryohei Sasagawa, 10th sun guardian, sun arcobaleno

Half-sister: Rui Sawada

Grandmother: Nana Sawada

Grandfather: Iemitsu Sawada, former External Advisor

Character: He is a lot like Decimo used to be, just not so bad.

Strength: Strength unknown, physical probably strong

Grades: He is bad at anything, but sports. His academic skills are just enough to not have to repeat tests.

Social life: He is open to everyone. Without his sister he would probably be just a mess. He has a crush on his childhood friend Leah Rokudo.

Tsuna took the next paper. On it a girl could be seen. She had black shoulder length, smooth hair and glasses; her face was stuck into a book so you couldn't see her face properly.

Name: Rui Sawada

Age: 13

Birth date: 20th of January

Blood Group: A

Family:

Mother: Haru Sawada (Miura)

Father: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Decimo, Sky Arcobaleno

Half-brother: Aoi Sawada

Grandmother: Nana Sawada

Grandfather: Iemitsu Sawada

Character: Reads most of the Time, probably because she is shy; when she looks up from the book she gives a sharp comment. She is very observant of her surroundings.

Strength: Strength unknown, but due to her reading a lot and her being not good at sports probably not very strong.

Grades: She is good at everything you can learn trough reading, medium in cooking and a failure at sports. Still she is trough some kind of mystery able to drag her brother somewhere.

Social life: She has a hard time opening up to people, but if you go to her, you'll see that she is actually quite friendly. Her most trusted persons are her half-brother Aoi, her childhood friend Leah, her mother Haru, her stepmother Kyoko and the best friend of her mother Hana Kurokawa.

After he had looked through the files of his children, Tsuna jumped off the chair and opened the door. "I wish you good luck in training your children Tsuna-sama", the External Advisor said. He got no response, as Tsuna closed the door behind him. "Eh…I guess I'm excused? Well, I'll be going now." The External Advisor picked up his stuff, as well as a ring, shining for a moment as he picked it up. And then, he left.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Chapter 1

Aoi's POV

Hands reached out to me, took my tiny ones and wrapped themselves around them. The face of the person who was holding my hands came into view. Brown eyes locked with mine. His hair was a spiky brown mess, like mine. Of course, after all, he was my father.

"I will be back soon, okay, Aoi, Rui? He smiled a reassuring smile and turned his back on us. His back, clad in a black suit, moved away more and more until he got into the car, a silver-haired man opening the door for him, as if he were some kind of important person. Why did he go? At that moment, I didn't know and I still have no idea why. I was too young to understand, too young to beg him to stay, as was Rui. The only thing we could do was cry, the world getting foggier and foggier with every tear. But it didn't work. He didn't stop and turn around to give his family one last kiss. He never stopped. He kept going, always kept going, not waving or anything of the sort. He did not even say good-bye to his wives, almost as if he didn't care, but that I won't believe. Not even now, after 11 years of absence.

And suddenly I woke up, in my room where everything was clad in blue, my favorite color, as my name suggests *.

"Just a dream, just a dream", I said to myself again and again, although I knew, it wasn't a mere dream. It really happened. [Just a memory that I can never reanimate again] That day he left me, my sister, mom and mother Haru alone and just drove off like that. We got along fine without him, probably also because he sends money from time to time, he just never came back. [As if money was enough to compensate for his absence.] But if I were to be honest with myself, I can't be truly mad at him. I knew he had his reasons, but whatever they were, I had no idea. I just missed him. This, dream, I've been having it in the last few days…is it an omen of something?

Thankfully, up until today nothing had happened yet. Then, a sudden knock at the door distracted me from my reverie. I sat up, still quite disoriented but nevertheless ready for the day.

"Are you awake, Aoi? Our moms are making breakfast," the voice of my sister came from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm up," I answered. Surely, she was reading again. I had a clear mind image of my sibling – a book in one hand, the other still raised a little, (brows crunched in concentration) and face buried deep into her book. (And guess what, I've never seen her trip while at it. What a fine multi-tasker.)

I got out of my bed. Well, fell out to be exact. Hastily, I put on my clothes, did a fast brush through my hair and went downstairs with my sister, to greet the new morning with a yummy breakfast.

*Aoi=blue


	3. Important Notice

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

Loumaria


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

Sorry, that it took so long. So that you could learn how the story goes on I decided to break chapter 2 up. This is the first part. When I am done with writing chapter 2 I'll put it all together and replace this part.

Also I have I gooten a beta-reader now: animeadikted

This are the authors whose OCs I accepted:

- Aoi's rain guardian is from Princess Arcs Di Cielo

- his lightning guardian is from my beta- reader animeadikted

- his storm guardian is from Thunder Tyant 77

- Rui's rain guardian is from Siis

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Chapter 2 part 1

"Aoi, it's time to go!"

Rui took Aoi's hand and dragged him out of their house. Barely keeping up, something funny on the road caught his eye.

The boy tugged on his sister's hand, "H-hey, was that an infant? What's it doing alone on the street?"

Rui stopped abruptly and looked up from her book, the sudden halt causing Aoi to trip.

"I can't see any infant," the girl said, squinting her eyes to have a good look, "It must have been your imagination. Maybe it's because of that horrifying blue room of yours that can even give the blind a headache?" Aoi pouted. He _knew_ someone was there. "Come on, we want to be on time when we meet up with Leah," and with that, she grabbed his hand again and he followed suit, this time keeping up.

'May children…so that's what they are like in action,' thought Tsuna, the infant that Aoi had seen. He proceeded to ring on the doorbell and waited for Kyoko or Haru to let him in.

The door creaked open.

"Yes?" said a voice as the door slowly opened.

To Tsuna there were only two such lovely voices on the whole world and each of them he would recognize everywhere, even if there were million other voices around him. The door opened fully to reveal Kyoko. First she looked in front of her, but as she saw no one, she looked down.

"Tsuna!" she exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes.

Her voice overflowing with joy rang throughout the house, calling the attention of another woman preoccupied with housework.

"Hahi!?" Haru quickly raced to the doorstep, her heart pounding in anticipation. She did not stop for any dilly-dally and picked Tsuna up, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace as good as he could with his little arms.

"You're back Tsuna! Back…here with us. Kyoko and I missed you so much!"

Kyoko also came over to embrace him.

"Yeah…" said Tsuna. A somewhat awkward silence settled in. It was getting uncomfortable to be squashed even by the women he loved the most, like a sandwich.

"Could you please set me down?" he finally asked.

As an answer, Haru let go and Kyoko gently set him on the ground. Kyoko hastily wiped off her tears and smiled at the infant.

"Welcome home, Tsuna", she said.

Haru, too smiled at him, her smile gleaming with sheer joy. "Come in, come in, I am so happy that you're here again!"

So they went into the house, straight to the dining room. Tsuna hopped onto a chair, Kyoko and Haru sitting opposite him.

And at that moment, Tsuna reminisced almost wistfully how they sat at the same place exactly the same way years ago.


End file.
